Dance
by Pikatwig
Summary: To celebrate the Arcade's 40th anniversary a big dance is held at Game Central Station, and for the first time, Sugar Rush characters are going, what'll happen next? VanellopeXRancis


Time for my 45th story! Okay, a _Wreck-It __Ralph _story, big whoop. But this one will be special, since, well as mentioned a moment ago, it's my 45th story. It'll be based on a personal experience, at a school dance that I will always remember. For the events of the story, Rancis is in my position, Vanellope will be in the position of this girl I used to have a crush on, and a cameoing Megaman will be in the position of my best friend.

I don't own _Wreck-It Ralph_. And I don't own any cameoing characters. Also, various songs are named in this chapter.

* * *

Rancis' POV

I slightly tug at my shirt, simply waiting for Megaman to walk out of his house, waiting for him is getting annoying. I simply begin to tap my foot in waiting, I look at my reflection from a window of Megaman's house, I run a hand through my blonde hair, evening it out, I got a hair cut not to long before hand, I'm wearing a brown button t-shirt, a red and black clip-on tie, black pants, casual shoes, and in a pocket is a plain old hat to wear to keep big lights out of my eyes. Ralph told us _Sugar Rush _racers a little bit about this Arcade Dance. It's a big party held every year in honor of the arcade, today is planned to be one of the biggest and best, since it is the Arcade's 40th anniversary. I'm glad to finally go, since because of the False King, (AKA King Candy) we never got to go, so now I'm going and I'm gonna see if I'll enjoy it.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Megaman says, walking outside, walking out in a blue fancy shirt, and fancy blue pants, the very same type as mine, but well, blue. "Guess great minds think alike." Megaman says. Megaman's date walks over to his side, I can't remember her name, but I do remember she's Megaman's partner in a new classic series _Megaman _game_._ From the game's info Megaman has a slight crush on this girl. After walking away we arrive at the terminal for the game and board the train out, and into the part filled Game Central Station. The lights have been dimmed, there are characters walking out from portals from the games, and dancing.

I walk around, sorta just observing what's going on right now. I see two more Robot Masters from Megaman's new game, I then notice Felix and Calhoun dancing, simply enjoying the dance. I catch sight of Sonic from _Sonic Unleashed_, but he's not in Werehog form, since he's out of his game, Mario from _New Super Mario Bros. U_ and Pac-Man from, well, _Pac-Man_. I notice that Pac's appearance has been upgraded to that of his looks from the new cartoon _Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures_. I walk over to a small concessions stand, where Inky, Blinky, Pinky and Clyde, also having their appearance from _Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures,_ are. "Hello, Rancis, right?" Inky asks me. "Yeah." I reply simply. I take a look at some of the snacks, I take a small bag of M&Ms. "Oh, hang on I'll pay-"

"Oh no, the snacks are free!" Clyde tells me. "Cool." I reply, opening the packaging, and I begin to nibble on the snack. I continue watching people enjoy their time, some are dancing some are just talking. I end up seeing Ralph over by a DJ table, alongside a Spinda, which I guess is from the newly released _Pokémon Dream Revolution_. (A/N: I made that game up)

"Greetings, everyone in the Station, this is your DJ Wreck-It Ralph from _Fix-It Felix Jr., _and I'm playing some hits, just talk to me or my bud Spinda and we'll play a song that you request." Ralph announces on a loudspeaker. I simply see a few characters walk over to Ralph and Spinda and put in some requests. I roll my eyes for a moment, and I take a seat on one of the many foldable chairs, simply so I could relax for a bit. I catch sight of Wes from _Pokémon Colosseum_, he takes Rui's hand and the two begin to dance.

I see Megaman and his date walk over to Ralph and put in a request, and then the two walk over to the dance floor. "Okay folks we're switching it over to some techno-pop, with the theme for _Super Adventure Rockman:_ _Electrical Communication_ by GANASIA!"

A techno beat begins to play and then that tune mixes with pop and the song begins to play, I see Megaman and that girl dance together, while I simply hum the tune to the song, a small smile on my face. I look at Megaman enjoying the dance, I simply pull out the camera I brought with me and I take a photo of the Blue Bomber with his little date, when I look at the photo in the background I see a girl in a dress with raven hair. 'No, it couldn't be, could it?' I walk over to where that girl was, but I didn't see that person, but I did bump into Link from... some new _Zelda_ game. "Hey." he says simply. I apologize for bumping into him and walk away. I continue to hum to the beat, then I see Beat fly over to the _Pac-Man_ ghosts for an E-Tank. It's then I begin to dance the most techno style I can! Simply enjoying the dance for the first time ever, but I exhaust myself quickly. I take a look around and see a few characters from _Kirby's Epic Yarn_, I simply give a casual wave, when Kirby waves back. I take another look around.

Ralph then switches the music again, I'm not really keeping track of the songs he's playing, for the most part. I catch sight of that raven haired girl again, and this time I see her talking with Kirby, so after she leaves I walk over to Kirby to ask who that was, but he walks away and begins to dance with someone. I roll my eyes and walk around aimlessly for a bit. "Hey kid." I hear someone say, I turn around to see I'm back over by the concessions stand. "Oh hey." I say, sorta bored. "What's on your mind?" Blinky asks. "Eh, nothing really." I reply, sorta lying. "Okay." Clyde says simply, that's when I notice something off. "Hey, aren't there supposed to be four of you?"

"Pinky wanted to get one dance with Pac." Inky says. "Ah." I reply simply. Then Ralph walks over and gets a small snack. That's when it hits me, he would know if she's here. "Hey Ralph?"

"Yeah?"

"I-i-is Vanellope here?" I ask sorta nervous. "Yep, not to sure where, but she's here." Ralph replies, walking back to the turn table and then he simply begins another song. Then Megaman walks over, but simply passes by, and I turn around, when I see a girl in a silver colored outfit, and a girl who I think is wearing teal, both talking to Princess Peach. I walk over to them, and it turns out the girl, who so happens to be wearing teal top, a violet vest, and has a skirt that's a nice shade of pink is Vanellope. "H-hi Vanellope."

She turns her head in my direction and simply replies "Hey Rancis." she then waves as Peach walks away, she turns back over to me. "So, how's the dance?" she asks me curiously. "It's okay. Been looking for you." I tell her. "Oh really?"

"Yeah."

That's when the song switches from whatever song it just was, to _New Divide_ by Linkin Park. She then talks to the _Sugar Rush _Racer and I know who she is, I just can't remember her name. I simply begin to whistle along with the song, and soon enough the song ends and the DJ-ing duo changes the song to, another song I don't know. I simply snap a few pictures for memories' sake. When Vanellope sees my camera. "Hey, you wanna take a picture?" she asks. "You and me?" I ask to make sure she isn't kidding. "Yeah." She then hands the camera over to the other person, who's name I really can't remember right now. "Alright, I got you both in, oh, how about you two look like a couple?"

"But we aren't. You should know that better then anyone." Vanellope informs the other Racer. "I know, but it wouldn't hurt, would it?" she says, Vanellope sighs, giving in. She puts her arm around my shoulder, and I do the same. "Smile." We both do and then she takes the picture, and hands me back my camera. I simply give Vanellope a genuine smile, she simply nods. Then I see Ralph and that Spinda at the turntable. I walk over and I put in a request. "Gotcha kid. Alright, everybody. Now, let's change the song up to something a little different, _Me & You_ by Nero!"

As the song's first instrumental part begins, I walk over to Vanellope and extend a hand. "Y-y-y-you w-wanna" and before I can finish asking, she simply replies "Sure." she takes my hand and we begin to dance. And the feeling of my hands holding her hands simply feels... magical. I'll openly admit, I really don't know how to dance, but I simply let my emotions guide me and it seems to be working. I notice some people watching us, I didn't care! I don't care if Ralph grinds me into dust, I don't care if Megaman will tease me after this, I simply don't care! "You're a good dancer." Vanellope tells me. "Thanks, I actually don't really know how to dance."

"Doesn't mean you're without talent." she replies, as we continue to dance, I notice Megaman with his date, he gives a thumbs up, I nod over at him. The song begins to end and I simply say in my head 'I feel this for you.' then the song ends, and we stop dancing.

* * *

About an hour later

I simply sit and watch as people continue to dance, and I simply look at my hands, still feeling Vanellope's hands in my own. I guess this has to do with romance or something. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we're about to play the last song of the night, so everyone get on the dance floor for an old classic." Ralph says, and thus he puts in a disk and the song ends up being _You Should Be Dancing_ by the Bee Gees. Soon everyone's on the dance floor dancing their own way, when Vanellope walks over to me and urges me to dance. "Nah." I tell her, that's when she walks over to me, and drags me over by my hand, I simply smile and start to dance again, and at one point I do an air guitar, and Vanellope smiles at me and we dance together, I don't question the moves, I just go with the flow. Shake left, shake right, spin once, spin back to the front, slide to the right, slide to the left, spin a full rotation, then I turn and face Vanellope, smiling, she's also smiling, we join hands briefly, and then continue, I take Vanellope's right hand, and then extend my left arm, and we both twirl, I spin her around, then we free style for a bit. I slide to the left, Vanellope slides to the right, I spin clockwise, Vanellope spins counter-clockwise, I do an air guitar again, she simply giggles at that, and we continue.

I simply snap my fingers, and do a few spins, while Vanellope dances more creativity then me, swaying her hips, left to right, I smile she and I then do the same movements, slide to the left, slide to the right, I take her and then we spin again, and the song ends. "Thank you for coming everyone!" Ralph says, and then people begin to pack a few things up. I look at Vanellope's hazel eyes, and then I simply say "See you later?"

"Sure." she replies.

* * *

_Sugar Rush_, the following day

Sure enough Megaman teased me again and again about Vanellope, but after our dance last night, I honestly didn't really care. I also got my photos developed earlier today, and I framed the one that has both me and Vanellope in it. When there's a knock at the door. "Just a minute." I tell the person at the door, I put on my jacket and walk over to the door, while humming the beat to Owl City's _When Can I see You Again._ When I open the door, much to my surprise, Vanellope's outside. "Hey." she say simply. "Hey." I reply. "Can I come in?" she asks. I simply gesture for her to walk in. I see she's wearing her casual clothes, and then she simply smiles. "You were amazing last night." she says. "Thanks."

"Especially for someone who said they can't dance." she adds. "I simply went with the flow." I reply. "So, whatcha up to?" I ask. "I wanted to see you again, and give you something. Close your eyes." she tells me. I simply close my eyes, and then she hugs me, and I feel warm for some reason, then I realize what's going on, she's kissing me! I can't believe it... my first kiss... She then stops, and I blush a deep red. I look at her a smile on my face. "Heh, so how was it?"

"Amazing."

She winks at me and then walks out. I smile, and pick up the picture of me and Vanellope from the dance. I smile at it, and then put it down. "I'm lucky." I say happily.

* * *

That's how you do a 45th story my friends!

Vanellope: Great job, I will say, your girlfriend is one lucky person.

… Um, the girls that you portrayed Vanellope, isn't my girlfriend. I told her how I felt, and I got rejected, that was about a year ago. It shattered my heart, and gave me a terrible case of writer's block. (Tears up)

Rancis: Here.

Thanks. But anyway, this is one of my best ideas, I hope you all enjoyed it, but now for trailers of things to come!

Vanellope: Cool!

Now for a preview_ of what's to come..._

* * *

_You know the brawlers for many adventures, and saving their worlds... Well get ready for their biggest adventure ever! Near 44 characters, all with different goals, ranging from classics, to well known heroes, to 3rd party guest stars and one mission: to brawl for Victory!_

_Super Smash Bros. Victory_

_Coming Soon_

* * *

_You know the tale of Den-O. But get ready for a new tale, the BeastImagin have arrived, and they outclass our well known heroes. But luckily a new heroine steps up to the plate to help save the world, she only goes by the name: Yuki Den-O!_

_Ore-tachi Sanjou!_

_August_

* * *

_Our hero has braved many adventures before, but now, a new foe has arrived, and our hero must gear up to battle new Robot Masters! But this time... he's not alone!_

_Megaman 11_

_August_

* * *

And that's it, expect these stories to come soon! Along with a new Wreck-It Ralph story that didn't have a trailer, well have a good day.

Don't forget to review!


End file.
